


Used to imperfections

by cloudnymphs



Series: Violetshipping Domestic/Family fics [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: Seto finds himself attracted to imperfect people.OrAfter Joey’s attempt at dyeing his hair goes south, Kaiba attempts to comfort his husband.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Violetshipping Domestic/Family fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748713
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Used to imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to just write a little series of fics where these two are married! So these are all post dsod <3\. and there’s a cameo from a kaiba child lol.

There were not many things that shocked Seto Kaiba.

He’d been subjected to events in his life that were nothing short of life altering, yet none had caused him as much confusion as this. 

Eyes wide, lips sealed, he stared in silence as Joey leaned over the bathroom counter. His own hazel eyes enlarged, angrily meeting Seto’s through the mirrored reflection.

“Don’t—say—anything.” He warned.

“I wasn’t going—”

“Stop.”

Rather than risk backfire, Seto sealed his lips. His eyes drifting nervously around the bathroom until he forced himself to tend to the matter at hand….

That was Joey’s dyed hair…or at least…his botched dyed hair.

The last thing Seto expected to see when coming back from work, was his husband, a natural blond, turned to a red head. And it wasn’t a dark, subtle red either. It was bright—like a carrot or orange. 

“It doesn’t look that bad.” Kaiba lied.

Joey groaned, standing to his feet, turning angrily on his heel to look at Kaiba. Staring at Joey from behind, Seto couldn’t predict how awful his hair actually looked, and his own face betrayed his attempted sentiment when Joey faced him. His mouth formed into an “oh” but he was quick to stop himself.

It was too late however—Joey had already seen Seto’s wayward expression. 

“’Doesn’t look that bad’?” Joey chuckled, leaning against the sink with his arms crossed. “Yeah right—”

“Why were you trying to dye it? And why red? It looked fine to me!” Kaiba responded in an attempt to defend himself.

“I was trying to dye it brown.” Joey admitted. “I just didn’t think blond looked professional anymore—”

“But it’s your natural hair color!” Kaiba retorted.

Truth be told, he’d known Joey to have expressed wanting to change his hair. Since they been together, and since Seto made their relationship public, he was known as the ‘blond around Seto’s arm’ by the headlines which did a disservice to Joey. Joey was also a public defender, a social worker, owned his own properties that aided in helping communities grow and many of other things that Seto had been awestruck with.

In short—he was not content with being “The blond on Kaiba’s arm”. It was just too stereotypical, a rich man, an attractive blond spouse—he felt into a self unfulfilling prophecy the moment he met Seto. And it was a prophecy Joey had since been trying to escape.

“My hair was brown when I was born.” Joey responded.

Kaiba inwardly rolled—he’d heard this story so many times. Joey got his blond hair from the Irish-American side of his family, the Wheeler's, which all happened to be light, wild haired beings like Joey himself. His mother, who was Japanese had darker hair. He hated many things about Jounouchi Saiyuri, but if there was one thing he liked from that side of the family, it was their hair color.

“I know.” He spoke, Seto’s hands coming up in defense. “I just think that—it’s foolish that you’re trying to change it.”

Approaching Joey, Kaiba let out a hopeless chuckle. He rubbed his fingers through the now red, fine strands, much to Joey’s annoyance. His walls finally fell however as his shoulders slumped, his eyes softened and he melted into Kaiba’s tender strokes through his hair. Dyed hair or not, Kaiba’s fingers drumming Joey’s scalp had always rendered him nearly helpless.

A moan dared to escape his lips before he pushed Seto’s hands away, remembering that he still had to at least appear to be angry with him.

“Easy for you to say.” He straightened up. “You were born perfect. Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect—"

“Enough flattery—I have to deal with that every day at work.” Seto joked, his hand snaking its way around Joey’s waist and rather roughly pulling him close. He gave Joey a stern look, his own eyes twinging in slight annoyance. They’d been through this before—Joey’s lack of self confidence no matter how long they’d been married. Joey was good at putting up a confident face for others, but there were still little things that got to him. Seto just hated to see Joey tear himself down, even after all this time.

“Even if I was born perfect, which isn’t the case, that means nothing about you.” He responded. “I have to put up with ‘perfect’ people every day. Idiots who are only where they are because of inheritance and birthright. People like you—and me—had to fight for what we got. I think, blond hair or not, I’d prefer someone who works for everything they have. You’ve gotten far in life—your hair hasn’t stopped you.” Seto leaned forward, planting a kiss on Joey’s forehead. “You know—I’ve always been into your hair.”

He received a playful push from Joey, followed by laughter as Kaiba attempted to steal another kiss in the same childlike manner.

Their banter however was interrupted by the sound of foot steps making their way to the bathroom and stopping abruptly. Both turned to look at a smaller version of Seto standing in the door way, his large blue eyes riddled with confusion as he first recognized Kaiba, but had trouble seeing just who this red head was.

It was then, his face lit up, a grin made way to his lips in a manner similar to Joey’s whenever he realized something. Suddenly Seto felt a sense of impending doom.

“Wow dad!” The comment was obviously directed toward Seto. “It looks like you just plucked a carrot from the ground!”

Seto felt Joey tense, his eyes narrowing behind his bright red bangs as he glared at the boy. He could already see the fire in his eyes. Who could blame him—Joey had spent his years putting up with insults from one Kaiba, he’d be damned if he had to spend the next decade having to put up with another one.

“Seto,” Joey forced a smile, his voice threatening to break into a yell . “Please do something with your son, before I lose my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know Joey's pain. I've dyed my hair...four times. The first time just wasn't it. Anyway, if you liked it, please leave kudos and tell me what you think :D


End file.
